


From Whole to Pieces, to Pieces to Whole

by sp00ky_mulder



Series: Sportarobbie High School Chronicles [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, another one, but worry not, highschool!au, it turns out okay!, it's not so bad, so that's a warning to my fellow anxious friends, that's right y'all, this fic has a lot of anxiety, this one is a little less fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_mulder/pseuds/sp00ky_mulder
Summary: Sometimes, Robbie doesn't realize how grave he allowed situations to get until they were directly in his sight, taunting him. This time around, it was his grades he let slip, and even though he'd put off bringing them up over and over again, it was still gut-wrenching to face reality.





	

Sportacus woke abruptly to the incessant ringing of his phone he'd placed on the bedside table for the night. For a second, he thought that he might have slept in and this was merely his alarm, but he didn't remember wanting to be up at 2:17 AM. Turning his notification volume down in a panicked rush, he squinted at the too bright screen, blearily making out the contact name before accepting the call.

"Robbie, what're you doing up this late?" His voice was crackly as he spoke, having trouble with pitch control since it was hours ago when he last talked.

"I'm sorry, maybe this was a mistake. Yes, it was a mistake, I'll let you get back to bed, alright?" Robbie sounded awful, an unstable tone laced with sudden gasps and poorly concealed hiccups. Sportacus could almost visualize his heart sinking.

"Hold on, don't. What's going on?" Rubbing at his tired eyes, Sportacus stood to pace the room, intending to better his attentiveness with movement. There was definite gap between his and Robbie's reply, and he had keep silent as he heard the boy on the other end struggle to enunciate.

"I- My progress report, it's horrible; worse than you could ever imagine. I don't know what to do, because it's all my fault, but it still feels unfair and I'm trying so hard but at the same time, not at all." Robbie was conspicuously holding back sobs. Every few words would be punctuated with a sharp, tremulous inhale as he tried to compose himself.

"It's okay, that's not impossible to fix. You could do extra credit, or maybe redo some assignments...?" But Sportacus had the lingering suspicion that his suggestions were falling on deaf ears.

"No, you don't understand," Robbie hissed, standing on the border of whispering and crying out. "This means I'm such a _failure._ You keep telling me that I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, but I _am_ and I'm a liar for ever believing you."

"Stop it." It was questionable whether this was an order or a plea, but no matter what, he demanded to be listened to.

"Honestly, why didn't I see this coming? How did I not know? I do the same thing over and over and expect something to change, but naturally it doesn't!"

"Robbie, I mean it. Listen-"

"What kind of disappointment child lets things get this bad? What was I thinking? Was I even thinking?" 

 _"Stop. It."_ Sportacus repeated, gritting his teeth in severe frustration. He instantly regretted the harsh delivery, sighing heavily when he could tell Robbie started to cry. Full on weeping ensued, and he felt sick to his stomach for being its cause.

"I'm so sorry, please don't get mad at me. You can't, okay? You just can't." Robbie's voice quivered tremendously as he begged for forgiveness that there was no need to elicit. 

"I'm not mad. I'm only upset because you're so smart, and you're being really stupid right now."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know who or what told you different, but you're as far from a failure as you can get. And you're not a disappointment either, I know this."

"Then why am I so terrible at everything?"

"Easy, you aren't. You're stressed, that's all."

 "You wouldn't lie to me." The uphill tone at the end of the question suggested questioning, a need for confirmation. 

"No, I wouldn't."

"You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm absolutely trying to make you feel better, but I'm not lying."

"You're funny, Sportadork." His speech continued to waver unsteadily, but it sounded like it was evening out, that he was no longer tearful. 

"How are you feeling?" Sportacus asked, glossing over the less than piercing insult. 

"Better, I guess. Tired, too."

"How about we both go to sleep? Talk tomorrow?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Sport."

"Goodnight, Robbie. You're gonna be okay."

With that, Sportacus dropped his phone on the floor, ignoring the clattering of the case colliding with hard wood. Before entering unconsciousness, he could only hope he'd been right. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all been so nice to me and this is how i repay you. Also this is crazy short so I'll probably be adding more at some point sorry about that


End file.
